


February 27, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least you won't suffer,'' Amos said near Supergirl's grave as he sobbed.





	February 27, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least you won't suffer,'' Amos said near Supergirl's grave as he sobbed and refused to smile.

THE END


End file.
